


❄ Never too old to make a friend ❄

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: With visitors coming and going to the Night Island after the events in Queen of the Damned, Armand needs a distraction from a storm brewing between himself and Daniel. So he imports snow for the Island Garden so his new friend Khayman can experience it for the first time. They build a snow man.





	❄ Never too old to make a friend ❄

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's vcsecretgifts on tumblr 2018, it was fun to do as Khayman & Armand are a fun ship to explore. A ship that never passed the dry dock in canon. This story is showing the platonic side as requested by my recipients brief.   
> They're a personal alt otp for myself as I think Khayman is a much unexplored cinnamon bun, a unstuffy ancient who took a shine to Armand - also my fav!

Of all the ancients he’d discovered during the Akasha crisis, Khayman was one he’d happily be acquainted with in the future. Pleased to have an ally remaining on the Night Island, one who had no ulterior motive for liking Armands company. Infact this gentle soul had so much power, yet not a smidge of malice to wield it badly. Quite amazed by the wonders this century could provide, charmed by the elder Armand thought it his duty as a good host to show him just a few of the simple pleasures. He was a welcome distraction from the storm brewing between himself and Daniel.

Khayman had never known snow, something Armand himself hadn’t been short of in childhood though not likely to fall in Miami, the industrious vampire didn’t let that get in his way. Ordering snow to be delivered. A surreal sight to be sure in the well kept tropical garden, with palm trees and sea breezes was now a envious snow scene. Deep enough for them to walk through and build a snow man or two. But first an initiation with snow ball fighting. Calling the elder out with the mind voice, Armand couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as the ancient open mouthed walked out onto the steeped patio and stared at the scene.

Laughing happily with a belly deep sound, he proceeded to explore picking up some with his hands. Tapping his feet in the snow, such a sound. Especially pleased with the sound made by the new boots Armand had provided. So many clothes kindly given by his host. He felt like less of a ghost now. Letting it crumble between his fingers. “So light yet strong.” Closing his fist to crush it together. “Like wet sand. A shape can be made. Thank you, my friend.”

Armand nodded, his new friends joy was the only thanks he required truly. “Yes indeed. A snow ball. Games can be played with it.” Working on his own balls construction as he spoke. “Compact then throw at your target.” Watching as Khayman collected more between both hands. Producing quite a substantial one at that. “A game of hits won.”

*The element of surprise is involved as with most games am I right?* Khaymans mind voice inquired, Armand found it fascinating that more of an accent was present in these intimate inner exchanges than out loud. A pleasing burr. Did his own sound different? A question for another time. Glancing down at his own thickly gloved hands, too cold for this modern vampires heated luxury ways now. Providing the opening Khayman needed to begin the snow ball war in earnest. A palpable shot to the chest, with a now heavy ice ball and bowling strength of a being several thousand years his senior.

Back Armand was propelled allowing gravity to run its course falling into the pile of snow, staring up into the sunny sky, winded and more than a little surprised. Soon this view was obscured by a very concerned Khayman, dark brows pursed. Usually he would be bothered by appearing weak in front of anyone. But Khayman had never made him feel lesser for not having as many years in the blood.

Looking Armand over in askance. Hands making sure his favourite 500year old was uninjured, more than willing to shed blood if not. Gloves a little ungainly taken off. “Did I hurt you.” Self reproach evident. He was always careful to tread lightly around younger ones.

View changing as he was scooped up into the others arms. “Classic distraction tactic, bravo.” Armand croaked, feeling a rib or two pop innocuously back into place literally as he spoke. The elders placid tone made him wince more “I’m fine, just perhaps less arm action in future hmm.” Tasting his own blood, lip throbbing away healing swiftly but leaving a tell tale stain on his lips, he must have bit down in the shock. “No ten pin bowling for you yet though.” He quipped lightly. Armand didn’t think it would survive a strike from Khaymans unchecked hand to be honest. Knowing the elder must have seen his blood just made no comment on it. Flashing a genuine smile.

Khayman had ofcourse seen the blood, smelt it before he’d even picked Armand up. Caught up in that musky captivating aroma. Seeing no reason to spook the younger immortal in a vulnerable moment, he ran a bare finger over plump lips delicately wiping it away. Too many liberties taken against this startling individual in the past. A gentleman before his time. He hadn’t liked Marius’ words, anymore than his silences these last few weeks in any way concerning the romans newly reunited fledgling, not his place to step in, but he’d do much to not bring further grief to this survivor of time. Even if all he received was a true smile as that in return. Depositing his host back onto snowy terra firma lest it become awkward.

Armand shaking and brushing the access snow firstly off his curled locks, then from his back. Clapping thermal gloved hands together he intended to show Khayman the next possible use of the icy stuff. “Snow men next, then snow angels. Daniel showed me how to do both.” Reaching inside his pockets to produce five lumps of coal. “Three segments needed. Large, medium and small.” Hand spanning for each approximate segments size. “Small balls rolled to collect more snow.” Starting to make the middle and head parts.

Khayman getting to work with the task at hand, soon producing a fairly hefty ball. “Adequate?” He asked Armand, hoping he’d passed this ritual test well after a shaky start.

“Very Good,” Liking the companionable silence, no words wasted with Khayman. Lifting his larger ball up onto the body. Patting down to make sure it was steady. “Let’s place the head together. Then we can add some personality to our creation.”

Carefully picking up the head and placing it on the body as one. “Those are the eyes, yes.” Pointing to the lumps of coal watching as Armand placed them in situ.

Nodding in answer. “A smile or some fangs?” Deciding on both by drawing in with a finger nail a upside down arch with pointy additions.

Khayman dabbed the points with his finger, stained by Armands blood, the moisture revitalizing the dried liquid. “Only fitting you gave it life.”

Armand arched a brow, liking the sentiment all the same. Placing his own scarf about the snowmans neck. Rooting around in his pockets, to bring out a set of gloves. Drift wood collected with this project in mind earlier, having dried on the patio now in use as arms, the gloves for the hands.

Khayman added the last three pieces of coal to create buttons, drawing in details to make it appear like a waistcoat. Who knew a man of snow could be so entertaining.

Armand gazed at their creation. “Very dapper he looks too. We need to save this for posterity. I feel we have found this year’s Christmas card theme.”

Rushing inside to get the Polaroid camera, so he could take a picture of what they’d made, another shot of them both. “We’ll need to think of a name before he melts…” Thankful the nights were naturally cooler. Holding the camera at arms length and posing. “1, 2, 3 cheese!” Flash bright in the darkness.

“Snow angels next.” Armand well aware the ancient had no idea what that involved either. “So step back and allow yourself to fall.” Doing so, a pleasing thump as they both hit the piles of snow. “Now move your arms and legs up and down.” 

Laughter filled the air, as more Polaroids were made. It wasn’t every day snow fell on paradise.


End file.
